Spontaneous
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Because even the way they got together was spontaneous. [Mysterion/KennyxOC]


**Yeah, okay, so this particulair story goes a bit further then all my other ones. Don't blame me, blame television. Anyway, this is rated T because I'm not actually _describing _anything. So don't worry. I'm too young to describe stuff. There is NO malexmale in this story. Sorry for those who expected that. This is Mysterion/KennyxOC, (mostly Kenny). I don't own South Park but I do own Luce. I hope you guys'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Spontaneous**

Lucinda 'Luce' Blackwell doesn't even flinch when she hears the footsteps in the hallway, even though she lives alone and nobody has the keys: It wouldn't be the first time someone just came in without leaving any evidence. Luce sometimes wonders why Mysterion always comes to her when he's injured, but she's stopped asking questions.

He'll leave when she asks questions, and he still has the wrong-healed scars to prove it.

She turns around from washing the dishes when she hears footsteps come into the room and then stop, and is surprised by the sight of the masked hero. Not because she doesn't expect him to be here, but because he's fine.

He's never come here without any injuries before.

"What are you doing here?" Luce finally asks after she's looked Mysterion up and down, making sure he really isn't injured, she finally looks up at his eyes and feels her heart beating loudly when she spots the intensity in the blue orbs. He's never looked at her like that. She wouldn't want him to either; she's dating Kenny McCormick, and she loves him.

However, she can't ignore the feeling she gets in her stomach. It's like she needs Mysterion to touch her, like she won't be able to breath if he doesn't. She blinks a few times and then looks away, a blush forming on her cheeks. Why was this guy so hot?

"I came to see of you're all right." Mysterion explains in his raspy voice after what feels like an eternity of silence. "Some dude escaped from prison and he..." He doesn't finish his sentence when she looks up at him.

Her eyes are such a beautiful green. The intensity in them, which he knows matches his own because of the loud hammering in his chest, startles him. Finally, he talks on, hoping to distract himself from the sudden urge to walk over to her and smash his lips on hers. "... he kind of strolled trough this neighborhood for a while. He's back in prison now, though."

Luce nods, looking at the masked hero and then finally turning back to keep washing the dishes. "I'm fine, thank you for your conce...,-" She breathes in sharply when she feels the lips tracing her neck, leaving her skin on fire. She feels the hero's strong arms turn her around and then finds herself looking into his dark blue orbs.

Despite their blue color, they seem to be on fire as he leans forwards, his nose following her jaw-line as he breathes in her sent.

"D...Don't do that." Luce mumbles shakily, pushing the man away with all the will she can manage. He looks up at her, his eyes full of question, and she finds herself apologizing. "It's not that I don't want... I just can't do that to Kenny."

Suddenly, his eyes grow even more intense as he rips off his mask and pulls down his hood. She barely has time to take him in, but she doesn't have to, because she only needs that one seconds to realize who is standing before her. He grabs her again and smashes his lips onto hers as she grabs his hair, kissing back with all her might, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"God damn it..." Kenny says when they are forced to break apart for air. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why... not?" Luce asks, still panting for air.

"Because a secret identity is meant to be that: a secret." Kenny mumbles before he closes in on her face again, kissing her nose and ever other spot of her face he can find, avoiding her mouth.

She breathes in sharply, before saying: "I'm glad you showed me."

She feels him shaking, and is almost afraid she's made him cry when she realizes he laughing soundlessly. He looks up at her with a wicked grin on his face. "Yes, because you _always _wanted to date a guy who wears his underwear outside of his pants."

"It makes you look hot." She says, unable to suppress another shiver as she sees his blue eyes. How is it that they can always joke around, yet be serious at the same time?

"Sure it does. That's the whole reason I even do it." Kenny says sarcastically, before softly pecking her on the lips again. "I was surprised, you know."

"By what?" Luce asks, before placing a soft kiss on his Jaw.

"The fact that you didn't want Mysterion because that would be betraying Kenny. I didn't think you thought that... honest about me." Kenny admitted, making Luce frown.

"I love you Kenny, you know that."

"I guess so... but most girl who've ever dated me just did it because I used to be a man-whore, you know?" Kenny asked bitterly. "I didn't... I just." He releases a deep breath before kissing her again, softly this time, tenderly. She kisses him back, all traces of lust pushed to the side as the sweet love she knows of this perfect boy kicks in.

When they break apart, leaning her foreheads together, Luce smiles. "Kenny. We've never had sex, if I dated you because you were a man-whore, I would've already broken up with you by now."

Kenny smiles at her softly, and then looks at the dishes behind her. "Should I help you with that?"

"Don't you need to go protect the town or something?" Luce grins, softly and teasingly pushing the now unmasked hero away and turning around.

"Nah, except for the break out, South Park is very quiet tonight." Kenny explains. "And I kind of think I'd like to stay here tonight."

Luce suddenly feels like a bundle of nerves. Sure Kenny's stayed over before, but not like this. That was always harmless, watching a movie and him sleeping on the couch, the suggestion behind his words now is scary... and welcoming.

"I'm a virgin." She suddenly admits, stepping back and leaving the dishes for what they are as she turns around, his arms already back around her, his lips already kissing her neck.

He looks back up at her, however, when he hears those words, looking alarmed before he calms down, giving her a small smile. "You keep surprising me."

"Is it bad?" Luce asked, her voice sounding tiny.

Kenny raises an eyebrow, and then rolls his eyes at her. "Don't be ridiculous. You think I'd stop loving you because you haven't had sex yet?"

Luce lets go of her breath and smiles, standing on her toes to kiss him again. She feels his hands feel her arms, her waist, her hips, but he avoids any more personal places. She smiles when she realizes what he's doing, he's respecting her.

She deepens the kiss, and is satisfied when she hears a grown escape his lips. She pulls back, and looks up in his eyes.

"I want you." He breathes out, looking at her face as if it's the most precious thing in the world. "And not just in the sexual way... I..." He shakes his head, as if trying to clear it. "I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life, knowing that you're next to me..." He softly kisses her again. "I want to do stupid stuff like cooking together and have kids and get a job to take care of you and..."

He looks down at her smiling face, before breathing out his thoughts. "I want to marry you, Luce."

Her face suddenly turns into a frown as she steps back, confusion in her eyes. "Are you...?"

"Look, I know this probably isn't how you thought you would be asked, by a grown man wearing a superhero outfit, or whatever, without a ring and... I know this surely isn't how you want it to be but... I love you. I'm poor, I have nothing to offer you, but I love you."

Luce finds herself smiling again at his flushed cheeks. This obviously isn't something he's thought about, it's spontaneous. But isn't everything that's happened between them 'till now spontaneous? Isn't the fact that he just revealed to her he's Mysterion spontaneous?

God damn it, them getting together six years ago was spontaneous! They where in their last year of High-school back then. She barely knew him, sure she'd seen him around a couple of times, but when he stood before her door, the hood of his orange parka down so she could see his face and a bunch of stolen roses in his hands... she just found herself unable to say no when he asked her out. Three dates and a kiss later they where officially a couple.

Back then, she hadn't even wondered how he knew where she lived, she knows now, though, Mysterion already came to her every time he was hurt at that point.

Luce looks up in Kenny's blue eyes, full off hope, and smiles. "I want to marry you, too." She admits. "I never want to be parted from you, ever."

He smiles that crooked smile of his, and leans forward to kiss her again, full of need this time.

(-,-)

Luce is surprised when she wakes up in her bed alone, still sweaty and tired from last night. The surprise is soon replaced by sadness. Because she is alone.

However, that's simply Kenny: He's left before she woke up before. However, last night was different, more intense, and she hoped he was going to stay around.

She sits up and looks around her room. It still looks the same as it always does, yet, Luce herself feels entirely different. She's engaged now, and besides that, she's never felt so... loved before. She smiles as she gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

She takes a long nice shower and then dresses up. However, when she walks into the livingroom, she's surprised again: Kenny didn't leave, he's washing the dishes they both forgot about last night, and she can smell eggs.

He seems to not notice her, so she walks up behind him and slips her arms around his neck, turning him around for a good morning kiss.

"I thought you left." She accuses him when they break apart, and he grins at her.

"I'm never leaving again." He then promises. "Except for this afternoon."

She raises an eyebrow, but then chuckles, following his line of thought.

"Are you saying..."

"If I'm going to move in with you," He interrupts her. "I'm going to need more stuff then just my Mysterion clothes." He kisses her again, and then grins.

"When did we agree you are moving in with me?" Luce asks teasingly.

"I think it was somewhere in-between when we came into your bedroom and when we fell asleep." Kenny answers seriously. "In fact, I believe your exact words where: 'If you ever dare to go home again, I'll burn your house down.'"

"Yes, I do believe that's what I said." Luce agrees. "And I will keep my word, I promise."

"Luckily, you don't have to." Kenny says with a roll of his eyes. "I'd burn my own house down if I was stupid enough to go back there again."

They laugh together, before Kenny suddenly jumps. "The eggs!"


End file.
